


Unspoken

by Ulfr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfr/pseuds/Ulfr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has more than a brother complex. But that's alright, so does Itachi. WIP, unfinished, needs edit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Possible oneshot. Alternate universe, where the Uchiha massacre never happened. Sasuke's probably around ten or older. New to Ao3, so not sure about the tags, but nothing dark or any action here, just implied masturbation.

 

 

 

Sasuke feels like it's an open secret sometimes.

Itachi's footsteps down the hallway, always in the dead of the night, Sasuke's hand down in his pants under the covers—the pause in Itachi's footsteps outside, right outside Sasuke's door. 

Itachi wasn't an insomniac, he told Sasuke when he'd asked. He just didn't need to sleep as much, he said.

Truth is, Sasuke doesn't either. But the thought plagues his mind—in here, in his bed under the sheets, he indulges. What would he do outside, no longer so alone?

Itachi never mentions that little fact either; doesn't invite Sasuke for a brotherly talk in the drawing room unless Sasuke is particularly restless and fusses loudly in his room, completely bored. Doesn't invite him to his room to keep talking till exhaustion finally bites in and drags them to sleep. Not anymore.

Sasuke knows he—Itachi wouldn't offer, but doesn't know what would happen if he, Sasuke, asks. Probably would offer up a token protest,  _there's hardly enough room,_ and  _aren't you too old to sleep with someone?,_ tease a little more, but Sasuke would just  _insist_  and Itachi would let him. Like he always gave Sasuke almost anything, if not soon,  _eventually_. He knows how it would go up till that point.

Maybe he'd have the best sleep in years, since he'd last slept next to his brother what seemed  _years_  past than they were. Protected in the cocoon of his arms, or if he was too old, soaking up his heat and leeching that overprotectiveness regardless.

 

For now, he waits, quiet and observing. As he expects, Itachi moves on, but even Sasuke can hear the difference in Itachi from his steps.

_And he knows Itachi knows._

And he waits.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting, nervous but reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, and appreciated! Also unbetaed, sorry. Apologies for the tense-changes too. English isn't my first language, but I'm also a little lazy about these things. Suspect I might have the definition of brother-complex a little off too.


End file.
